GN-007 Arios Gundam
The GN-007 Arios Gundam (aka Arios Gundam, Arios), is the successor unit to GN-003 Gundam Kyrios in season 2 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. It is piloted by Allelujah Haptism. Similar to the Kyrios, it has the ability to transform in between mobile suit form and an aircraft form for high speed combat. It is later upgraded into GN-007GNHW/M Arios Gundam GNHW/M. Technology & Combat Characteristics The new fighter body of Arios is meant for high speed flight and combat and is capable of atmospheric or zero-gravity flight . The unit also duals as a semi-mobile armor against enemy units. Kyrios originally had a GN Shield that could transform into a pincer claw weapon that could grab enemy units and destroy them with an electro-blade. While Arios has no physical shield, the pincer-claw aspect was incorporated into the design of the front body of Arios's fighter form. When transformed, Arios can grab enemy units and can either remove a mobile suit out of the combat zone or literally clip them down with its GN particle infused pincer. To increase the effectiveness and survivability of combat, GN Archer was added to Arios' overall arsenal. The unit was originally meant to be a new generation Gundam, but CB engineers evolved the design of a tail booster into a transformable MS unit for Arios. GN Archer is still a Tail Booster unit, granting Arios greater speed, maneuverability, and additional firepower with GN Missiles; the GN Cannon aspect of the original Tail Booster was never incorporated. GN Archer can break off from Arios for independent combat to help relieve Arios on missions, but need to return to Arios to recharge as the unit is dependent on GN particles. The Arios is also better at hiding its Gundam identity in jet mode, as the Kyrios exposed its Gundam face during flight, while the Arios has its face tucked into the chest. This was probably included in the design to add the element of surprise into Arios' earlier missions, in the same fashion as Kyrios. Just like its predecessor, it carries a twin beam rifle as it's primary weapon and a pair of beam sabers for melee combat. Arios' forearms contain sub-machine guns for rapid fire to spray a hail of beam fire against enemy units and can attack at greater speeds. It carries two GN Beam Shield emitters on its shoulders that can generate a protective GN field, thus a physical hand-held shield was not made. For Arios to transform into mobile suit mode, the legs extend from their fixed position, and the feet fold inwards, covered by the sub wings on the legs. The large wings on the knees flip inwards to become Arios' kneecaps. The arms will then unfold from their locked in position and the rear skirt rotates downward. The sensor on Arios' nosecone flips backward, allowing the pincers to fold downwards and serve as shoulder armor. The head then untucks from its fixed position, revealing the transformed Arios. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :Located within the front skirts of Arios' waist, the beam sabers slide out from under the front skirt for Arios to use in melee combat. The beam emitted is sufficiently strong enough to destroy a GNX's lance. ;*GN Beam Shield :The beam shield parts are equipped on both of Arios' shoulders. This new defense system is capable of generating a barrier of GN Particles, thus a hand carried shield is not used.HG 1/144 GN-007 Arios Gundam manual Unlike the GN Field Barrier, it has offensive capabilities. In fighter mode, its front section can open to ensnare an enemy before cutting it in two with beam energy. ;*GN Twin Beam Rifle :The GN twin beam rifle is the main weapon of Gundam Arios. It is composed of 2 barrels so it can be fired rapidly for a higher hitting rate. One of the barrels is movable, so Arios can attack the ground when in flight mode. Compared to Kyrios' weaker sub-machine rifle, this beam rifle can inflict severe damage, if not destroy a standard mobile suit such as the Ahead. ;*GN Submachine Gun ;*GN Vulcan Gun System Features ;*Trans-Am System ;*Optical Camouflage Variants ;*GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon ;*GN-007GNHW/M Arios Gundam GNHW/M ;*GN-007+GNR-101A "Archer Arios" :Archer Arios is the MS configuration when GN Archer is docked on top of Arios Gundam. It acts as a GN Tail Booster component for Arios to give the Gundam greater speed, firepower, and maneuverability. GN Archer itself is a transformable MS unit, but it can't transform or combine with Arios in MS form. History Note: The history and exploits of the Arios can be found on Allelujah Haptism's page. Picture Gallery Arios Front.jpg|GN-007 Arios Gundam (Front View) Arios Rear.jpg|GN-007 Arios Gundam (Back View) Arios FM.jpg|GN-007 Arios Gundam (Fighter Mode) Arios_Designer_Color_art.jpg|Arios Designer's Color Version Arios Beam Shield.jpg|Lineart of Gundam Arios's Beam Shield usage. AriosGundam.jpg|GN-007 Gundam Arios. Front Skirt Beam Saber Arios.jpg|GN-007 Arios Gundam - Beam Saber Storage GN-007 - Arios Gundam - MS Head View.jpg|GN-007 Arios Gundam - MS Head View gn-007-gntwinbeamrifle.jpg|GN Twin Rifle gn-007-submachinegun.jpg|GN Submachinegun gn-007-flight-pincer.jpg|Arios Pincer Gn-007+gnr-101a 1.jpg|GN-007+GNR-101A Archer Arios Front Gn-007+gnr-101a-unten.jpg|GN-007+GNR-101A Archer Arios Underside Ariosbashing.jpg|Arios bashing Garazzo with its beam rifle Fan Art GN-007 Arios Gundam.jpg|Fan art CG of Gundam Arios, front view. GN-007 Arios Gundam Rear.jpg|Fan art CG of Gundam Arios, back view. GN-007 Arios Gundam Flight Mode.jpg|Fan art CG of Gundam Arios, fighter mode. GN-007 Arios Gundam Wallpaper.jpg|GN-007 Arios Gundam Wallpaper GN-007 Arios Gundam SkyWallpaper.jpg|GN-007 Arios Gundam Sky Wallpaper GN-007 Arios Gundam Trans-Am.jpg|Gundam Arios in Trans-Am Mode, Space Wallpaper. GN-007 + GNR-101A Archer Arios.jpg Gunpla Notes & Trivia *In September 2009 special version of 1/100 Arios Gundam kit was released featuring designer's colors and markings. *Arios Gundam, in its Mobile Suit form, resembles the GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam from Gundam SEED, while in Fighter mode, it resembles the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam's Waverider mode from Zeta Gundam. This is further accentuated by Allelujah performing a "waverider crash" maneuver during the final battle. *Arios is derived from the Hebrew name Arioch, ''which means "fierce lion". *Like its predecessor Kyrios, Arios can be launched in both fighter form and suit form. *Also, like the Kyrios, the Arios is the tallest of the for Celestial Being Gundams, which corresponds with Allelujah being the tallest Gundam Meister at 6"1'. *In the 2nd Super Robot Wars Z2 game, the Arios cannot transform on the field though the fighter form is seen in some of the attack animations. It got a movement boost to make up for it. *Arios appears alongside GN Archer in ''Gundam Vs. as a DLC unit. Unlike the other Gundams, it has a cost of 1000, the amount usually relegated to grunt suits. References Srwhotnews hj4 00art2.jpg Arios GNHW (1).jpg External links *GN-007 Arios Gundam on MAHQ *Arios Gundam on Wikipedia ja:GN-007 アリオスガンダム